Confessions
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Sofia tells Amber about the amulet, and they talk to Cedrick why he wants it. Of course, Cedrick will make sure he gets the amulet, and doesn't want the kids to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not planning to list the episodes I mention at the start like I usually do, especially since I'm referring to several episodes. Instead, if you want to know when something happens, leave a review and I'll answer either by a private message, or, for guest users, I'll say the episode before the next chapter.**

It was a normal day in the castle. Amber was just sitting on her bed, reading. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Amber said.

The door opened, and Sofia was there. "Oh, hi, Sofia," Amber said.

"Can we talk?" Sofia asked.

Amber put her book down. "Of course," she said. "What is it?"

"It's about my amulet," Sofia said.

"Oh?" Amber said, interested. "What about it?"

"It's magical," Sofia said. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true,"

Amber thought for a moment. Cedrick did seem interested in it. After all, Cedrick said that he needed the amulet to turn her back to normal after a spell made her into a butterfly, and he tried to use the amulet in a magic show when he entertained their friends during a slumber party.

"I believe you," Amber said. "What does it do?"

"Well, it lets me talk to animals and princesses come when I need help," Sofia explained. "It also cursed me by making me croak like a frog when I bragged too much about singing the Enchancia national anthem, but the curse ended when I made it up to Ruby and Jade," Sofia explained.

"So the amulet's magic made Princess Jasmine appear to help us with our flying carpet?" Amber asked, intrigued.

Sofia nodded. "It's not just her," she said. "Cinderella came when I accidentally cast a spell to make everyone at the ball fall asleep. She was actually the one who encouraged me to ask you for help."

"Sofia, this is big news," Amber gasped. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Well, Clover knows, and the princesses they came because of my amulet," Sofia answered. " And Mr. Cee-drick seems to know that my amulet is magical, but I think he only knows about the curse. Other than that, I haven't told anyone."

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"I was afraid that people would try to take it away from me," Sofia said. "I mean, what if Mom and Dad found out about it and decided that the amulet was dangerous, so they take it from me?"

"That makes sense," Amber said. "And if the kids at school found out, they might try to take the amulet."

"Exactly, Sofia said. "But I knew I could trust you. You refused to take my amulet even though it was needed for you to turn back to normal after you were turned into a butterfly by a spell."

"Even though it turned out I didn't need it," Amber said. "After all, if the fairies could easily turn me back to normal without the amulet, why couldn't Cedrick?"

"That's actually why wanted to tell someone about the amulet," Sofia said. "Mr. Cee-drick usually suggests that I should give him my amulet when I ask him for help, even though I told him that I promised Dad I'll never give it up."

"Listen, Sofia," Amber said. "I think that Cedrick wants the amulet for himself."

"He wouldn't try to take my amulet," Sofia argued. "He's my friend."

"I know it's hard to believe," Amber said gently, placing a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "But think about it. Many of his suggestions when something goes wrong involves giving him the amulet."

"That's true," Sofia said. "He suggested that I give him the amulet when it cursed me even though Belle suggested to make it right. And he does ask for it quite a bit even though I told him I'm not willing to take it off. But why would he try to steal my amulet?"

"If it is magical, then maybe Cedrick plans to use its magic for his own gain," Amber suggested.

"Maybe," Sofia said. "But what should we do? I don't want to tell Mom and Dad about the amulet."

"Let's talk to Cedrick and make him explain everything," Amber said.

Sofia nodded. "Thanks for helping me," she said.

"Of course," Amber said. "No one messes with my sister. Now let's go."

They left Amber's room and began walking to Cedric's room. Amber was holding back her anger. If Cedrick was trying to take advantage of her sister, then he had some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting Cedric

Sofia and Amber made their way to Cedric's room and knocked on the door. Cedric opened the door. "What is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk to you," Amber said.

"Oh, very well," Cedric said. "But make it quick."

Amber and Sofia went into his room. "Thank you," Sofia said. "It's about my amulet."

"Is there a problem with it?" Cedric asked. "Here, let me see it."

"It works fine," Sofia answered. "I just have a question about it."

"What's your question," Cedric said.

"What does the amulet do, exactly," Sofia said. "I mean, I know that the amulet can curse me, summon princesses of the past and lets me talk to animals, but does it have any more powers?"

"I don't know," Cedric replied. "Let me take a look at it."

"You seem to be interested in getting your hands on the amulet," Amber said.

"Of course not," Cedric said. "It's Sofia's amulet. I just want to help her learn how to use it's powers."

"So all the times you asked for it, you just wanted to help?" Sofia asked.

"Of course," Cedric answered. "As the royal sorcerer, it's my job to help with magic. And who better to help then a girl with a magical amulet who's interested in magic?"

"And all the times you asked for my amulet even though I told you I promised to never take it off?" Sofia asked.

"I didn't want to you break your promise," Cedric said. "But I wanted to help you."

"But you said you needed my amulet to break the curse it put on me, but when the amulet summoned Belle, she said that I had to make it right."

"Well, that way works to," Cedric said. "But the amulet can be manipulated to break the curse without it."

"Thanks," Sofia said. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's not a bother at all, Sofia," Cedric said, bowing.

Sofia turned to Amber. "Let's go Amber," Sofia said. "I guess we were wrong about Mr. Cee-drick."

Amber, however, wasn't as convinced as her sister. "So you only wanted the amulet to help Sofia, right?" She asked.

"Well, there was the time I asked you to get Sofia's amulet to turn you back to normal," Cedrick said.

"But why did you ask for Sofia's amulet during the magic show you put on for our sleepover?" Amber said.

"Well, everyone knows that amulets are magical, so it's only natural to want to use an amulet in a magic show," Cedric said quickly. "And if the amulet is beautiful, such as Sofia's amulet, it would be sure to be a big hit for a magic show where the audience is young girls."

"But you asked for my amulet in the magic show, but I told you before the slumber party that I promised Dad I'll never take it off," Sofia said. "Even if you wanted me to take my amulet off when I was in trouble so you could help me, you wouldn't ask for my amulet if I wasn't in trouble."

"I was worried about Sofia," Cedric said. "The amulet is very powerful, so a girl who's inexperienced with magic could easily get herself into trouble."

"But if you were as worried about Sofia as you say, why didn't you tell our dad about the amulet?" Amber asked, crossing her arms. "Surely that would be the right thing to do if you were worried and Sofia refused to take off the amulet, especially if our dad was the one who gave it to her."

"I'd like to answer more of your questions, but I don't have amy more time," Cedric said. "Now, please leave."

"Also, you asked Sofia to give you the amulet even though you didn't know for sure if there's anything wrong,"

"Fine, you got me," Cedric said with a sigh. "I want the amulet for it's power. With the amulet, I'd be able to rule the kingdom."

Sofia and Amber gasped. "I knew it," Amber said. "Come on, Sofia. Let's tell Dad."

"You're not going anywhere," Cedric said. He pointed his wand at the door. "Lockus Seaildus," he said.

The girls ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "I told you that you two weren't going anywhere," Cedric said. "I cast a spell and locked the door."

"Let us out of here, Cedric!" Amber demanded.

"Not without the amulet," Cedric said. He looked at Sofia. "Give it to me."

"No!" Sofia cried. "Dad trusted me with it, and I'm not going to disappoint him."

"Too bad," Cedric said. "I didn't want to do it, but I guess I have no choice now."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked nervously.

Cedric turned to Amber. "You didn't like being part butterfly, did you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't do that to me!" Amber exclaimed.

"It's not my choice," Cedric said. "It's up to Sofia." He looked at Sofia. "Will you give me your amulet? Or do you want Amber to be part butterfly forever?"

Sofia looked at Amber. "Don't do it," Amber said.

"But you were miserable when you were part butterfly," Sofia said. "And that was only for a little bit. If I don't give Mr. Cee-drick the amulet, then he'll make you part butterfly forever."

"The fairies will change me back when they learn what happened," Amber said.

"You don't understand, do you?" Cedric said. "The first time I made you part butterfly, it was only temporarily so I could get what I want. This time, I'll make sure no one can turn you back to normal."

"O.K," Sofia said. "You can have my amulet. Just leave Amber alone."

Sofia took off her amulet and gave it to Cedrick. "Thank you," Cedric said. "Now, l have one more thing to do before I take over the kingdom."

"What's that?" Amber asked nervously.

"Slinthe Tieron Ribinra," Cedrick said. Large, thick ribbons appeared and tied up Sofia and Amber.

"What are you doing?" Amber demanded.

"I can't have you two ruining my plans," Cedric said.

"Please, Mr. Cee-drick," Sofia pleaded. "Don't do this,"

"It's Cedric," Cedric said. "I have to go now." He chuckled. "Don't go anywhere." He waved his wand to open the door and left.


End file.
